1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable connection devices and more particularly, to a cable connector that prevents leakage problems.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional cable connector. According to this design, the cable connector is comprised of a hollow cylindrical casing 1, an inner tube 2, a locknut 3, and a sleeve 4. The casing 1 has a front neck 5, and an outside annular groove 6 extending around the periphery of the front neck 5. The locknut 3 is mounted on the front neck 5. Further, a rubber O-ring 7 is fastened to the outside annular groove 6 of the front neck 5 and stopped against the inside wall of the locknut 3 to seal the gap. The processing of the outside annular groove 6 on the front neck 5 of the casing 1 and use of the rubber O-ring 7 greatly increases the cost of the cable connector. Further, the rubber O-ring 7 will be aged after a certain period of use, hence loosing its sealing function.